Trapped in Hell 2
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Tails and Tales escaped the dark fox clan with the help of Rush. However, a new dark and evil figure comes after the two foxes and captures them and makes their lives a living hell. Can the two escape the place they are trapped in, or will they be there for the rest of their lives? Read to see my friends, and please, NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the follow-up story to my "Trapped in Hell" story. I'm happy to finally have a follow-up to something I can write about, other than just a one-shot to something or never finishing a story at all... XD. So, I'm happy that all of you guys enjoyed the first story and can't wait to see how you guys like this one. This chapter will be a little on the short side, but it's only the start of our tale. The other chapters will be longer!**

**So, let's get to it, shall we? Enjoy the first chapter!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Tales' POV**

"Do you really have to go Tails?" I questioned to the older fox.

Tails turned around and looked back at me. His eyes showed that he was sad to leave, just as much as I was. "Yeah, I gotta go," he told me. "I gotta get back to Mobius."

"Oh.." I lowered my ears, I really didn't want him to go. The two of us had gotten close to each other, as close as brothers even. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay on Bomius with Rush, Cyber Tails, and I. "But.. Can't you stay.. At least a little longer? Please, Tails?"

The older twin-tailed fox frowned, getting down on one knee. His blue eyes looked deep into my black ones. "Tales.. I'd love you stay here with you. I really would, but I've been here for too long as it is. Sonic's got to be worried about me, as well as my other friends. As much as I'd love to stay here with you, I can't. I need to go. But, I promise I'll come and see you when I can, okay?"

I knew he was just trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. Not at all. I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want to see him go, but as must as I wished he'd stay, I knew he had a point. He had to go back to where he came from. He didn't belong here. It wasn't his home. His home was with the hedgehog he called Sonic and Mobius. It still didn't make me feel any better about him leaving us though.

"Okay.. Just come back soon, okay big brother?" I questioned, trying to fight back tears that were starting to form at the ends of my eyes.

"I'll do my best too little bro." The older fox gave him a big hug, and I returned it. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want him to go away.. "Now, you be good and stay out of trouble. I'll see you soon, Tales. Take care."

The portal that had brought him here opened up once more. Tails turned and waved one last time, before he headed for the portal. I sighed sadly as I watched Tails disappear into the portal, back to his own world. Cyber Tails, a white robotic two-tailed fox that he had made for me stood by my side, watching as the older fox and his cracter leave.

I missed the older fox already.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a green hedgehog standing there. He had black fingerless glows on, black shoes with a white stripe in the middle of them, and was around the age of 11. He was my older brother, Rush the Hedgehog.

"Come on Tales, let's go get you cleaned up. Looks like your still bleeding from what place you were in," he told me and led me away as my robot fox followed.

"_Yeah, but they won't be bugging you or Tails anytime soon! Not after the beating Rush and I gave them!" _Cyber Tails said, flying into the air to keep up with the two of us.

I chuckled slightly at him. From what I remembered where was no him and Rush giving the dark foxes a beat down, but I'd let the robot fox have his fun. I went ahead played along with him. "True. You and Rush sure showed them a thing or two, Cyber Tails! I can't believe Tails found the time to build you in the hell of a place. But, I'm happy he did. Now I got my own robot fox like he does!"

The white fox grinned and nodded, his red eyes glowing, but not in an evil way. In a friendly and loyal way. The three of us walked back to our house and Rush told me to go sit down on the couch while he went to go get some things to fix up my cuts. Cyber Tails jumped on the couch beside me and laid his head down on my left leg. I smiled and started to pet him. But I couldn't help thinking that something bad was going to happen soon.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the woods, a dark figure was watching everything from the bushes. The red eyes glowed brightly and sharp pointy white fangs could be seen.

"Soon my little foxy-freak, you'll be all mine again..." the dark figure chuckled madly. "And that other two-tailed fox too. And this time, there will be no escape for you or him! Hahaha!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Tails: Hello.**

**Rush: Sup?**

**Me: Sorry for the late up-date on this story. Had NO ideas for it.**

**Tails: Til now.**

**Rush: Yep.**

**Me: That said, let's begin.**

**XX**

**Chapter 2**

Tails appeared back in his workshop. He looked around and saw that nothing had changed while he was gone. The 14 year old twin-tailed fox flew out of his workshop and looked around.

"Sonic?" he called.

As if on cue, the blue hedgehog ran over to him. "Yeah Tails?"

The yellow fox stared at him shocked. "You didn't know that I was gone?"

"No." Sonic shook his head. "Why? Did you go somewhere?"

Tails stared at the hedgehog as if he had grown another head. His older brother didn't even know that he was gone? That would that be? He must have been gone for days! He was trapped in that hell of a Fox Clan for what felt like months! How could Sonic _not _know he had been missing?

"You didn't know I was gone?" he asked.

"No.." Again, the hedgehog shook his head. "Why?"

"Because, I _was gone_!" Tails told his older brother. "I went to a world that was like _ours_!"

Sonic's eyes widen when he heard this. He felt bad that he didn't even realize that his little brother had been gone, and he felt like a horrible big brother for it too. However, the idea of another world that was like their own, sparked his adventure side.

"Another world, you say Tails? What was it like?"

"Well," the 14 year old twin-tailed kitsune, paused, wondering how to begin telling the hedgehog all about what had happened in the other world he had ended up in.

"Come on little bro. Tell me."

"Alright." Tails took a deep breath, and began his tale. "Okay, first, you remember that machine I was working on?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I finished it, and needed something to test it out on. So, I used myself."

"That's dangerous!" the hedgehog snapped. "You could have been killed, Tails!"

The twin-tailed fox shrugged his shoulders. "I know that. Anyway,can I continue?"

The hedgehog crossed his arms but nodded none the less. "Go ahead."

"Thank you. Now, my machine took me to a different world that was like ours. And, I met this fox. He was a lot like I was when I was younger! And he even had two tails like me! His name was Niles Power, but everyone called him Tales as well. Just spelled differently than mine! The two of us were kidnapped by these hounds that took us to a Clan of foxes called the Dark Fox Clan. They took Tales away, so I don't know what he went though, but this dark fox, Milo, turned me into his pet and slave! If it wasn't for Tales' big brother, Rush the Hedgehog, a green hedgehog that looked like you did when you were younger, Tales and I would have been trapped there for the rest of our lives!"

Sonic was quiet for awhile, taking in everything that his little brother had just told him. The blue hedgehog growled slightly at the thought of Tails being made a pet to a fox, his own kind. The thought of having a hedgehog that was like him, was a different story. He wanted to meet this Rush, and see if he really was just as his twin-tailed friend said.

"Sounds like you had one hell of a time there, Tails."

"Yeah." The fox nodded. "But it was fun! I promised Tales that I would be back to see him again sometime."

"That was nice of you to do, but you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Tails looked at him, blinking in wonder of what that meant. "What do you mean Sonic?"

"I mean, how do you plan on going back there? Sure your machine took you there the first time, but who's to say it won't take you to a different place the next time you use it?"

The 14 year old lowered his ears. "Oh. I guess I didn't think of that."

Sonic patted his little brother on his head. "Don't worry about it Tails. Come on, let's go get something to eat. You must be hungry after all that that happened to you."

Tails nodded, and the two went off.


End file.
